Never Doubt I Love
by ValerieTheGhost
Summary: "Doubt thou the stars are fire," He murmured into her skin."Doubt that the sun doth move," He whispered, his lips ghosting over her wet skin. "Doubt truth to be a liar," His voice was a little above inaudible."But never doubt I love." She breathed against his lips in sync with his own, barely audible, whisper. JeLu One-shot.


_**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns the FairyTail-verse, not me. **_

_**Just a quick note: I'll be posting a one-shot of pretty much any pairing every Wednesday, if you want you guys can request a pairing and I'll take the most popular or the one that I like the most. :) **_

**}}}O{{{**

"I saw Jellal and Erza kissing in the library." Mira said, grinning deviously.

Lucy's head shot up from the table she was washing off as Mira continued to chatter on to Levy, another one of their coworkers at the little restaurant. Lucy's brown eyes were wider than normal as an uncomfortable feeling settled into her stomach. Had Jellal really kissed Erza?

"W-what?" Lucy asked weakly.

Mira's eyes flashed with brief concern before she realized Lucy wanted to know more about one her gossip stories for once. She smiled brightly while filling up a salt shaker sitting at one of the tables Lucy had wiped off.

"Jellal and Erza were kissing in the Library today at school, I always knew they were together." Mira nodded as she said this and Lucy's knees went weak.

"Oh yeah. See, I told Gajeel that Jellal had to be in a secret relationship because he's been missing the tutoring sessions that we do after school a lot." Levy piped in, her blue hair bobbing with her as she vigorously scrubbed at a stubborn spot on the table she was cleaning.

Lucy's head swam as she tried to not hyperventilate. It was true, Jellal was in a secret relationship, but not with Erza Scarlet. She slumped into the booth she was cleaning, a wave a depression and anger washing over her. He was in a secret relationship with her, and only her. Or so she had thought, until he had apparently kissed Erza in the library.

"And all this time we were suspecting Lu-chan." Levy said, shaking her head and giggling.

Lucy didn't feel like giggling, she felt like crying. She tried to stand up and ended up almost toppling over. Mira and Levy were now both staring at her, matching looks of concern on their faces. Lucy smiled weakly.

"You...you saw them Mira? Really saw them?" Lucy asked, trying to convince herself that it was nothing more that a rumor.

"Oh yes," Mira nodded enthusiastically, while filling up the matching pepper shaker. "Jellal pulled away really quickly though and he looked kinda angry, I assume it's because I accidentally interrupted them. Erza asked me not to tell anyone." Mira giggled with Levy as the two girls continued to gossip.

A boulder dropped into Lucy's stomach as she felt her heart get crushed. He had cheated on her? Even after the two months they had been together. Lucy felt tears stinging her eyes and tried to force them away. She couldn't cry, she couldn't. She tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat and knew she had to get out. She pushed off of the table she was leaning on, willing her legs to move forward as a few tears slipped down her cheeks.

"Can you guys close up?" She choked out, trying not to sniffle.

"Huh? Lu-chan are you okay?" Levy asked, concerned for her friend.

"I'm fine, just not feeling well. I'll see you guys tomorrow." She said quietly, her voice cracking.

She didn't wait for an answer as she tripped and stumbled her way out to her car, blind to the rain that had begun to fall.

"What's wrong with Lu-chan?" Levy asked, turning to Mira who stayed quite frowning.

The white-haired girl seemed to have found the answer she was looking for because her jaw dropped as she stared at the headlights that had turned on as Lucy started her engine.

"I think Jellal cheated on Lucy." She whispered, turning back to look at Levy.

Levy gaped, her eyes darting to the car that was pulling out of the restaurant. "So we were right? Jellal and Lu-chan were in a relationship."

"Apparently." Mira murmured, feeling bad for even telling Lucy.

**}}}O{{{**

Lucy stopped in front of Jellal's door, feeling stupid. What if Mira hadn't actually seen them? Lucy highly doubted it, the eldest Strauss wasn't really one for lying. Instead of comforting her this fact made Lucy more depressed as there was probably no way she hadn't told the truth. Jellal had kissed Erza. She felt more tears slipping down her cheek, mixing with the rain. Carefully she raised a hand that was clenched into a fist and rapped on the door softly.

The sound of footsteps racing down a flight of stairs and the skidding of socks, followed by Jellal's familiar voice cursing, were a;; Lucy heard as she waited for the door to open. A few moments later she got what she had stood patiently in the rain for as Jellal's smiling, dry, face greeted her. He was rubbing a red spot on his head and smiling sheepishly. Lucy couldn't find it in her to make a witty remark, or even laugh. She stood in the pouring rain, staring at him with sad eyes.

Jellal seemed to notice this and a frown found its way onto his face as he looked at her soaked work uniform and the sad look on her face. He stepped closer, just inside the threshold of the door.

"Is something wrong?" He murmured, watching her carefully.

She swallowed and shook her head, fresh tears washing down her cheeks, Unfortunately she was relatively safe from rain on her face and it was glaringly obvious that she was crying.

"Come on." Jellal said softly, ushering her into his house, ignoring the fact that her clothes were dripping puddles onto the hardwood floor.

He cupped her face in his hands, his graceful fingers placed against her tear soaked cheeks. "Lucy? Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, stepping closer, ignoring the fact that she was soaked,

"I-" Lucy paused and sniffed, trying to find a way to phrase her question.

He looked at her, prompting her to continue as he stroked her cheek in a comforting way. Lucy was not comforted, instead the only thing she could think of was that Jellal's warm hands and comforting touch had probably also been experienced by Erza behind Lucy's back. She abruptly stepped away, ignoring the confused and hurt look in Jellal's eyes. She stared at one of the many paintings in his house, holding back tears.

"You kissed Erza." She blurted out, in more of a statement than a question.

Her brown eyes turned to look at Jellal, who stood with his mouth half-open, struggling for a response. His brown eyes were wide in shock as he stared at her. He ran a hand through his blue, spiky, locks and frowned.

"Yeah." He said softly, sighing loudly. He opened his mouth to continue speaking, but Lucy didn't give him a chance.

She tore out of his house like a speeding bullet, tears pooling in her eyes as she sprinted through torrents of icy water as they hit her face. She tried to ignore the coldness that was seeping into her skin, instead focusing on the mind-numbing pain in her chest. He had kissed her, really kissed her. She sprinted through empty streets, ignoring Jellal's desperate shouts. She could hear his feet pounding against concrete, hear the puddles splash as she ran blindly through them. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't really care to know either.

"Lucy I don't love her, nor do I like or have any feelings that aren't solely platonic towards her!" Jellal shouted, finally catching her wrist and making her stop.

She turned to look at him and he released her wrist, breathing heavily. His hair was soaked as was hers, and they were both panting from the running they had done.

"That's why you were sucking face with her then? Because you don't like her? " Lucy's voice cracked as she looked away.

She saw Jellal wince from the corner of her eye but felt no triumph in bringing him pain.

"I pushed her away, I didn't want to kiss her." Jellal said firmly, stepping closer.

Lucy looked at him, her eyes wide as he cupped her tear covered cheek, his own eyes looking down at her with an unreadable expression. His blue hair hung in his eyes, also wet from the rain that poured down around them in icy sheets, neither he nor she seemed to really notice the cold torrents. She licked her lips automatically, watching as his brown eyes followed the movement before flicking back up to her face.

"I love you." He whispered, stepping closer until their bodies were flushed against each other

She turned away from him, her blonde hair wet and her clothes soaked to the bone. The cold had made her entire body numb and she shivered, which was noticed by the blue haired man standing in front of her. His arms wrapped around hers as she let tears stream down her face, seeping underneath Jellal's hand which was placed firmly against her cheek.

"Lucy." He said softly, prompting her to answer him.

"I don't think I believe you." She said, her tone just as subdued as his.

A small frown marred Jellal's face before he leaned forward, pressing his lips against her jaw. Lucy stiffened, trying to push him away but he held her tighter, breathing in her scent mixed with the rain. His lips pressed softly against her skin.

"Doubt thou the stars are fire," He murmured into her skin, before pressing his lips once more against the skin and moving to press his lips against her cheek.

Her eyes remained averted from him, her posture stiff as he held her close. Her pulse, however, skyrocketed as her heart began thumping in her chest. She tried not to let it show as her brown eyes filled with tears. The rain pattered against the middle of the empty street and she found herself staring at a puddle on the cracked concrete.

"Doubt that the sun doth move," He whispered into her cheek, his lips ghosting over the wet skin there.

She felt her body quiver again, this time nervous anticipation as his lips touched the very corner of her mouth. "Doubt truth to be a liar," His voice was a little above inaudible.

She gulped as his lips hovered a hair's breadth from her own. His lips twitched upwards as her eyes focused on his face, although his brown eyes were covered with his soaking wet blue hair. She could feel their breath mingling and as his mouth opened hers did as well.

"But never doubt I love." She breathed against his lips in sync with his own, barely audible whisper.

She surrendered to his kiss, her body lighting with warmth despite the rain that poured on them in icy buckets. She couldn't find it in her to actually care as her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers tangled themselves into his wet hair on their own accord.

When they broke away Lucy was gasping for breath, the cold seeping back into her bones. Jellal smiled crookedly at her.

"William Shakespeare." He said, a grin growing bigger on his face.

"Shut up, I'm cold." She said, wrapping her hands around herself.

Jellal pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her protectively. She buried her face in his wet shirt as he rested his chin against her soaking blonde hair.

"I love you." He murmured.

The rain slowed into a drizzle around them as it stayed silent for a minute. Lucy suddenly moved her head from his chest and looked up at him with wig brown eyes.

"And I you." She whispered, reaching up on her tip-toes to press her lips softly but firmly against his.

He smiled into the kiss which earned a slap from Lucy, followed by both of their laughter as they walked through the drizzle back to Jellal's house.

_Fin._

**}}}O{{{**

_**So, this is actually really short but I think it's better that way because it's sweet and to the point. The quote which Jellal uses, as he mentions, belongs to William Shakespeare, not me. So, as you may or may not have noticed, it is Wednesday and since I posted a LuFus one shot (Doofus Rufus, if you ship that then check it out) last Wednesday I decided I would do another one today and just make it a thing. One Shot Wednesday is now official. I will take possible pairing requests. **_

_**-Ghostie **_


End file.
